


Goodbye

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah says goodbye to Katherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "500 Years of Solitude," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 1 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Katherine felt the presence of someone else in the bedroom. Opening her eyes, she saw Rebekah standing at the foot of her bed, watching her intently. Katherine smiled weakly. “Come to gloat at the sight of my corpse?” she asked bitterly.

Rebekah shook her head. “I think you’re confusing me with Klaus” she said, sitting down on the edge of Katherine’s bed. “I’m the blonde one that you used to sex with, remember?”

Katherine started to laugh, which sent her into a coughing fit.

In a vampire instant, Rebekah was at Katherine’s side, helping the human sit up. The vampire picked up the glass of water sitting on the bedside table and held it while Katherine took a sip.

When she could speak again, Katherine asked “Why are you here, Rebekah?”

The vampire sat down next to Katherine. “I needed to see you” she said. “I couldn’t miss the chance to say goodbye.”

“You’re the only one” said Katherine. “Everyone else is out there waiting for me to die so they can dance on my grave.”

“Everyone else is an idiot” said Rebekah. “They don’t understand; they look at you and they only see the awful things you’ve done to them.”

“And what do you see?” asked Katherine.

“I see the woman I’ve loved for 500 years” said Rebekah. “I see the woman I’ve reluctantly had to share with my brothers. And I see the woman who never quite loved me as much as I loved her.”

Katherine frowned. “You’re wrong about that last part” she said quietly.

“Am I?” asked Rebekah.

“I loved you more than I’ve ever loved anyone else” said Katherine. “Running away from Klaus was the hardest thing I ever did, because it meant I was running away from you, too.”

Slowly, Rebekah leaned forward and planted a kiss on Katherine’s forehead.

The doppelganger smiled and closed her eyes. And then her heart stopped beating forever.


End file.
